It's you
by MSN1412
Summary: Setelah beberapa tahun kita berpisah, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Dan ternyata benar, itu kamu.. MinaKushi. Warn: ONESHOT, AU, sedikit OOC, typo, gajeness and Minato POV.Mind to RnR?


"_Jadi, kita akan berpisah untuk selamanya?"_

"_Mungkin, tidak untuk selamanya. Tapi aku berharap, kita bisa bertemu lagi."_

"_Ya. Aku juga."_

_Merah dan kuning, mata biru violet dan biru safir, bertatap muka lagi sebelum mereka harus berpisah untuk selamanya. Dan aku, melihat dirinya dengan orang tuanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika dia harus meninggalkanku. Tetapi, mungkin ini sudah takdir bagi kita. _

_Aku melihat dia dan orangtuanya langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ketika mobil tersebut mulai berjalan, aku hanya bisa melambaikan tanganku dengan sedikit kecewa. Tiba-tiba, _

"_Hey, Girly Boy!"_

_Aku terkejut ketika dia memanggilku dari mobilnya. Segera, aku berlari menuju mobilnya yang masih berjalan tersebut. Aku melihat dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dan memberikannya untukku. Sebuah jepitan rambut yang selalu dia pakai. Aku masih berlari untuk mengejarnya, meskipun tenagaku hampir habis. _

_Dia berkata untuk terakhir kalinya, "Aku harap, kamu tidak akan melupakanku. Karena itu aku berikan ini." Aku langsung mengambilnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dan aku menjawab, "Aku janji!"_

_Mobil tersebut mulai melaju cepat, dan aku kehilangan kontrol untuk menyusulnya. Terpaksa, aku harus berhenti berlari di tengah jalan yang sepi. Dan aku melihat dirinya telah jauh dari pandanganku._

_Aku melihat jepitan rambutnya, dan berpikir. "Selamanya itu, bukan berarti untuk seumur hidup kan?"_

"_Kushina…"_

_

* * *

_

**It's You..**

Genre: Friendship, and Romance

Rating: T

Main Characters: Minato and Kushina

Pairing: MinaKushi

Warning: ONESHOT, AU, sedikit OOC, typo, gajeness and Minato POV.

Disclamer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

It's You © S4viRa deMSN

Summary: Setelah beberapa tahun kita berpisah, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Dan ternyata benar, itu kamu..

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku telah memasuki ke tingkatan sekolah yang paling akhir. Ya, akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan pendidikanku ke SMA Konoha setelah belajar mati-matian untuk bisa lulus dan masuk SMA yang dianggap elit ini.

Tetapi akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu melamun dan memikirkan bagaimana keadaan dirinya sekarang. Dirinya, Kushina Uzumaki yang telah meninggalkanku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Biasanya diriku, Minato Namikaze–yang-selalu-dijuluki-jenius-nan-tampan-disekolah jarang bergaul dengan para perempuan yang menurutku menyusahkan saja.

Semua itu berubah ketika hari itu, hari dimana aku bertemu dengan Kushina untuk pertama kalinya. Waktu itu aku masih kelas 5 SD, ada murid baru yang akan duduk di kelasku. Dan itu Kushina tentu saja. Berambut panjang berwarna merah, pipi sedikit _chubby_, mata yang berwarna biru violet yang indah. Aku melihat dia yang sedang mengenalkan dirinya dengan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja. Biasanya, aku merasa biasa saja kalau ada murid baru, apalagi perempuan.

Tetapi ini lain yang aku pikirkan. Ketika aku bersamanya, perasaanku merasa berbeda. Tidak seperti perempuan yang lainnya, dia sangat hiperaktif, terkadang cepat marah, bersikap tomboy, terkadang dia ramah dengan teman sedekatnya.

Perlahan-lahan, rasa yang sepertinya tidak asing dari hatiku pun mulai terbuka. Ya, aku mulai menyukainya, meskipun dia selalu menolaknya. Tetapi, persahabatan kita berakhir ketika Kushina harus pindah sekolah ke kampungnya, Desa Uzumaki.

Yang Kushina tinggalkan kepadaku hanyalah sebuah jepitan rambutnya yang selalu dia pakai setiap hari. Aku langsung melirik jepitan yang masih kupegang tersebut. Sampai berharap bahwa dia tidak akan melupakanku. Tetapi, aku juga berharap kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi.

.

Baiklah, mengapa aku memikirkan itu lagi. Seharusnya aku harus pergi untuk bertemu dengan si Uchiha sialan itu. Katanya dia ingin bertemu di ruang olahraga karena urusan penting. Segera, aku langsung menuju ruang olahraga yang berada di tengah-tengah sekolah.

Ketika aku menuju ruang olahraga, tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang wanita, atau aku harus bilang seorang siswi yang tidak asing bagiku sedang menuju ke suatu tempat. Tidak sengaja, aku mengikutinya melewati beberapa ruangan di sekolah. Tetapi ketika aku berada didepan ruang olahraga, tiba-tiba aku kehilangan jejaknya, menghilang entah kemana. Yang aku masih pikirkan hanyalah rambut merahnya yang panjang sekali, seperti Rapunzel yang telah bebas dari menara. Sepertinya, aku mengenali siswi tersebut. Apa jangan-jangan, dia…

"Hoy Minato! Ngapain melamun di situ? Bantuin dong!" teriak Fugaku –yang selalu kusebut dia Uchiha sialan- ketika dia yang lagi mendorong keranjang yang berisi bola-bola basket tersebut melihatku.

Aku langsung mengarahnya, dan menjawab. "Maaf deh, coy. Omong-omong, kamu lagi jualan bola ya? Satu berapa, bang?"

"Apa maksudmu aku lagi jualan bola? Kita lagi beres-beres lapangan untuk pertandingan nanti. Bukannya ngebantuin, malah mengejek." geramnya.

"Hahaha.. Maaf deh, aku hanya bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong tugasku apaan nih?"

"Nih." Fugaku mengasihkan sebuah alat pel dan ember yang telah berisi air kepadaku. "Pel lantainya sampai bersih."

"Apa! Masa aku harus mendapatkan tugas yang beginian, sih? Lagipula, aku bukan cewek tahu!"

"Ya, bukannya Kushina selalu memanggilmu _'Girly Boy' _ ketika waktu SD? Lagipula, kamu selalu dijuluki _'The Yellow Flash'_ karena kamu selalu bekerja dengan secepat kilat, kan? Pasti setengah jam saja, lantai lapangan ini sudah bersih."

Aku hanya geram ketika Fugaku mengasihkan tugas yang-sebenarnya-tidak-cocok-kepadaku. Benar-benar Uchiha sialan dia. Masa aku harus melakukan tugas seperti ini, dan alasannya bertele-tele lagi. Karena pertama, aku dijuluki _'The Yellow Flash'_ karena rambut bermodel duren berwarna kuningku, dan aku selalu secepat kilat sehingga aku selalu juara pertama ketika lomba lari Nasional. Dan kedua, aku selalu dipanggil _'Girly Boy' _oleh Kushina.

Mendengar kata Kushina, aku masih mengingat siswi yang aku temui sekaligus aku ikuti. Melihat dia, rasanya aku mengingat Kushina. Lebih tepatnya, aku melihat dirinya yang telah berubah. Apa jangan-jangan, dia telah kembali dan pindah kesini? Daripada memikirkan itu, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan pergi dari sini.

.

Setelah aku keluar dari ruang olahraga, aku langsung menuju halaman belakang sekolah untuk beristirahat dan memikirkan tentang cewek tadi. Di halaman belakang sekolah, aku merasa nyaman karena ada pohon Sakura yang masih bermekar sepanjang musimnya dibawah sebuah tempat duduk yang aku duduki sekarang ini. Aku masih memikirkan, apakah cewek tadi itu Kushina, atau tidak? Lagipula, mana mungkin dia kembali lagi ke sini? Kataku, dia sudah merasa tenang dan nyaman di kampung halamannya. Tapi di sisi lain, aku berharap itu dia. Jadi, aku bisa bersama dengan dia lagi.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduk tersebut, tiba-tiba cewek tersebut datang dari arah yang lain dan akan pergi lagi. Dengan cepat, aku berdiri dan langsung berlari menuju cewek tersebut.

Aku telah berada dibelakang cewek tersebut. Dengan sengaja, aku menepukkan bahu kanannya dan bertanya. "Maaf, apa kamu murid baru di sini?"

Cewek tersebut ingin menendangku dan berteriak. "MENJAUHLAH DARIKU, ORANG MESUM!"

Respons pertama yang kuketahui tentang dia, bahwa aku adalah orang mesum? Palingan orang mesum yang kukenal hanyalah Pamanku Jiraiya, dan Sepupuku Kakashi. Tak disengaja, pandangan mataku satu arah dengan pandangan matanya. Biru safir, dan biru violet.

Tiba-tiba dia kehilangan kendali, dan kita pun jatuh bersamaan dibawah pohon Sakura yang daunnya masih berguguran. Aku merasa keberatan ketika dia menindihku, dan aku melihat dia masih marah kepadaku dan tangan kanannya ingin menghajarku. Sebagian helai rambutnya jatuh dan mengenai kepalaku. Dan dugaanku benar, aku masih mengingat helaian rambut tersebut.

"Kumohon, jangan marah oke. Maafkan aku soal tadi, karena aku salah sangka." kataku. Cewek tersebut langsung menurunkan tangan kanannya, dan langsung berdiri dariku. Tetapi ketika dia ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba aku mengambil sebuah benda yang tidak asing lagi. Dan langsung aku pasangkan benda tersebut di rambutnya. Tidak ada respons baginya, yang ada hanyalah pipinya yang langsung memerah ketika aku memasang jepitan rambut yang-seharusnya-itu-miliknya.

"Sudah deh." Aku langsung berdiri dan menoleh kepalanya sambil membantu dia untuk berdiri, dan bertatap muka lagi olehnya. Dia masih tidak ada respons, apalagi bertatap muka denganku sekaligus. Dengan senyumanku, aku berkata. "Ternyata sesuai dugaanku. Itu kamu, Kushina!"

Aku menduga kalau cewek tersebut adalah Kushina yang telah kembali ke Konoha. Ada sedikit respons yang mulai terlihat, dia langsung terbata-bata mengatakan."Mi..Mina.."

"Hm?"

"KYAAAAAAAA!" dengan tidak sengaja, Kushina langsung memukulku dengan kerasnya. Aku langsung terdorong tak lebih dari 50 meter dari tempat tersebut. Pipiku terasa sakit ketika dia memukulku. Ternyata, pukulannya terasa keras juga. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat dia yang masih khawatir karena kejadian tadi. Segera, aku langsung berdiri dan mengarahnya. Tetapi, dia masih was-was kepadaku.

"Ka…Kamu siapa? Ba..Bagaimana kamu mengetahui namaku?"

"Kamu gak ingat sama aku, Kushina?"

"Ka.. kamu.." dia melihat diriku dengan detail, dari atas sampai bawah. Aku langsung melanjutkan perkataanku tadi. "Bukannya kamu bilang kalau berharap aku tidak akan melupakanmu? Tapi, malah kamu yang melupakanku. Apa kamu ingat, Kushina?"

"Mi…Minato?" mulutnya mulai bergetaran ketika dia mengucapkan namaku. Aku langsung mengangguk bahwa jawaban tersebut 'iya'. Tetapi, aku melihat dia masih tidak percaya terhadap hal tersebut. Dia bertanya lagi, "A..apa itu kau, Minato?"

"Ya, ini aku Kushina." jawabku sambil mencabut sebuah bunga yang berada didekatku, dan menoleh lagi kepadanya. _"Only for you, my Princess.."_ kataku sambil mengasihkan bunga tersebut kepadanya.

Tangannya gemetaran ketika dia ingin mengambilnya, mulutnya juga masih gemetaran. Aku hanya menunggu respons darinya dengan senyumanku. Ternyata, responsnya tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Dia langsung memelukku dengan eratnya. Aku hanya bisa terkejut ketika Kushina melakukan itu. Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang masuk kedalam telingaku, suara tawaannya. Ternyata, dia tertawa ketika menyadari kalau itu benar-benar aku.

"Ini kamu… Ini kamu, Minato!" itulah yang aku dengar berkali-kali. Sepertinya dia bahagia karena kita bersatu lagi. Akupun segan-segan menjawab, "Ya, ini aku Kushina."

Aku hanya bisa merasakan kehangatannya hanya untuk 5 menit saja, setelah aku menjawab tersebut dia melepaskan pelukan kita. Dan dia bertanya, "Aku pikir, kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi untuk selamanya."

"Hey, selamanya itu bukan berarti untuk seumur hidup 'kan?" jawabku dengan senyum. Dan lagi-lagi, senyumanku mulai hilang ketika bibirku dan bibirnya pun bersentuhan sama sekali. Aku merasa kaget ketika Kushina tiba-tiba menciumku. Tetapi, sentuhan tersebut pun hanya bisa bertahan dalam 3 detik, setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya.

Aku hanya bisa bengong ketika aku mengalami sebuah kejadian yang selalu dilakukan oleh sebuah kekasih untuk pertama kalinya. Dia langsung berkata, _"Only for you, girly boy. __Saranghaeyo."_

Aku terkejut ketika Kushina mengatakan ungkapan cintanya kepadaku. Meskipun dia mengatakannya dengan bahasa yang berbeda. Padahal dulu, dia selalu menolak ungkapan cintaku. Tetapi, dia bisa menerimanya sekarang. Akupun merasa bahagia. Aku langsung mengambil sebagian helai rambutnya, dan menjawab kepadanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, seumur hidupku."

Kushina merasa bahagia ketika aku menerima ungkapan cintanya. Tatkala, dia mulai memelukku lagi, dan aku berkata di gendang telinganya. _"Only for you.." _Aku langsung menciumnya lagi, dan aku meliha dia merasa nyaman. Kalau dia merasa nyaman, akupun juga begitu.

Hari ini adalah hari yang terbaik sepanjang masa, karena aku bisa menemukan teman lamaku yang sekarang telah menjadi pasanganku untuk seumur hidupku. Dan pohon Sakura yang berada dibawah kita, telah menjadi saksi untuk catatan cinta kita..

_._

_The moment I saw you (only you)  
Was the moment you entered deep in my heart (only you)  
I don't regret choosing you (only you)  
Yes, I only want you_

_(It's You by Super Junior..)_

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hola, Savira kembali lagi dengan fic MinaKushi yang masih gak jelas.. u_u. akhirnyaaaa, kesempatan juga bikin fanfic tentang mereka... *happy tears* setelah bersuntuk beberapa tahun (?) alias gak ada ide, akhirnya ada 2 inspirasi yang bisa menginspirasiku untuk bikin fic ini.. pertama dari doujinshi MinaKushi yang dibuat oleh Nilo, my-favo-MinaKushi-Japanese-Artist. (kalo ingin tahu, tanya ama Mbah Google ya.. XD) dan yang kedua dari lagunya It's You dari SuJu. (bisa diliat di profileku.. :) meskipun gak ada kaitannya dengan lagunya.. XD)

harusnya aku bikin sekuel dari fic ini, soalnya mulainya tuh amburadul pisan.. (tapi, if I could~)

akhir kata, terima kasih banyaaak yang telah membaca fic ini. akhir kata, RnR?

OK! saatnya Savira bermigrasi sambil berhibernasi lagi (?) see yaaa!

**_Love n Peace, S4viRa deMSN.._**


End file.
